Akane
Akane''' '''is a nation that was established in 1037. It is situated primarily in North Camino, and Treplöw is located in an area formerly known as Farwater. Akane is run by an authoritarian-totalitarian dictatorship that is led by President Aarom Kyre after the coup in 1037. It is currently the dominant society of the island nation, and no other nations or civilized societies beyond Akane have been discovered in the surrounding areas which make it an ideal place for settlement. Akane's government uses entertainment to distract public attention from more important matters. Furthermore, by the government providing ample food and entertainment, the citizens would give up their political rights. According to the UN, Akane has a population of 11,000 people. History Farwater (now Treplöw) was founded around 709; as one of the municipalities of the nation of Camino. In 900, Akane was founded above the foundation of Camino, and the town is known as Farwater, now Treplöw, became the Capital of the newly-created country. Due to the mountainous surroundings of the town, as well as the river and large valley it was located in, became the ideal place for the seat of government, because of the natural protection. Citizens of Akane were hired to make Treplöw larger (as in larger buildings, transport systems, etc.), and in return, were granted citizenship to Treplöw. It was finished in less than 30 years. At first, citizens of Akane were allowed to move to Treplöw, provided that they could afford to do so. Also, anyone who was involved in the construction of the city, as well as any national government officials, was automatically granted citizenship. President Aarom Kyre (900-Present Day) is the first president to live in the Presidential Mansion for his whole reign. Construction Prior to 900, the land that is now Treplöw was home to a municipality of Camino, which had a population of about 11,000. After the founding of Akane, it was chosen to be the seat of government because of the fact that it was surrounded by mountains that provided a natural barrier. Over 10,000 people were hired to help build the metropolis of Treplöw into a large city fit to rule the country. The hired construction workers were promised citizenship to once it was done being built. Most of Treplöw, as it is known today, was finished only 30 years after construction began. However, the new city had one major, overbearing problem. The Tunnels Although the mountains surrounding the city provided excellent protection against enemies, it left the only way in or out of the city to be by air. So, engineers decided to build train tunnels through the mountains and into the city. Three sets of tunnels were built, one in the east of the city, one in the west, and one south of the city. Hundreds, if not thousands, were killed in the construction of the tunnels. Crews had to dig as deep as 2 miles below the surface. These tunnels were finished in 940. Architecture The architecture of Treplöw is known for having a concrete, oppressive, but futuristic and opulent-at-the-same-time feel to it. Coup Attempt of 1037 Akane remained strong throughout most of the coup attempt, despite some food shortages and constant threats of destruction from most of the cities. Akane's stronghold took a turn for the worse about 3-4 months prior to the end of the war when Achowalogen Takachsin opposed the government. Achowalogen Takachsin was tired of being used as a shield, and they also threatened to destroy Treplöw. Treplöw was then surrounded, invaded, and forced to surrender. However, they didn't go down without a fight. The entire population of the city took shelter in the center, and thousands of pods were armed to try and stop the rebels from reaching the city center. These pods contained all varieties of traps, ranging from darts to poisonous fog. However, the Rebels failed at the coup attempt, and the rebels were executed without prosecution, marking the end of the Second Rebellion. Aftermath The civilians of Treplöw were threatened very little during the coup attempt since it was the Government, not them, who had been doing the actual oppressing. The city also lost some of its oppressive and concrete feels, and the World Trade Center was destroyed. Memorials were erected for the dead citizens of the Capitol. The balcony where The President stood to give addresses was also lowered to a more reasonable height, as it had previously towered almost 120 feet above the crowds. Geography of Akane As a result of their defeat by Akane, Camino lost Achowalogen Takachsin, Farwater, and New Covina. Akane gained control of New Covina via a referendum held in 1037 and annexed Achowalogen Takachsin in the Camino province. The Akane Agreement of 1037 gave Akane control of the Farwater, and they seized the remainder of Camino days later. Capitol Nestled in the mountains, the City resides in the heart of our nation. Capitol City proper, and it's greater metropolitan area, has an estimated population of 11 thousand and is the central seat of government, making it the largest urban center of Akane. All branches of the Central Party, as well as all Ministries of the Supreme National Government, are located in the Capitol, as are most of the nation's monuments and museums, colosseums, and shopping centers. The Capitol is also the primary financial center for the country, as well as the home to the Central Capitol Bank. The Capitol boasts a thriving theater and arts community, the cultural heart of the nation. It boasts over 50 different theaters, 12 museums, 96 music venues, 3 stadiums, countless nightclubs, the nation's motion picture industry, 400 salons, and 600 gourmet restaurants. The Capitol is also the nation's Fashion Mecca. The world-class designers and stylists of Akane are based in the Upper West Side's fashion district. There is never a shortage of wondrous sights and activities to experience in The Capitol! The free residents of Treplöw are generally considered the wealthiest (and most decadent) of all Akane, and the city's prosperity is fueled by the industries and forced labor of the population of Sukania. While it is a major territory, it is not considered one of the provinces. The people are most known for their "creative" outfits, and crazy sense of fashion, even to the extent of dying the color of their own skin, or even having whiskers and talons implanted. President Aarom Kyre leads Akane until there is another coup and eventually, war. The fate of Treplöw after the war is that many lost their money, only gaining power by managing big inter-province businesses among other white collar jobs since they didn't know how to strive and work. They had a large depression after the war, but its people prospered again. The latest fad is fiery colors with biker-like designs for leather. For the upcoming fashion sense, it is said a layered and icy look accompanying pelts is to come. That is the latest Capitol fashion sources. "There truly is nothing more splendid than our Capitol, the greatest city in the world. The seat of our national government and home of the esteemed and beneficent President Kyre, the father of Akane. Capitol City commonly referred to as 'The Capitol,' is the crown jewel of our magnificent country." - President Aarom Kyre Government The Republic of Akane is a totalitarian fascist one-party dictatorship. The presidential government is set up by the Akanian Constitution. There are three branches of government. They are the Presidential Branch, the Legislative Branch, and the Judicial Branch. Municipal governments work very much like the dictatorial government. Presidential Branch The executive branch is the part of the government that enforces the law. The sane, non-criminals above 18 of Akane appoint a President who is the leader of the executive branch, as well as the leader of the armed forces. The President decides whether or not the bills that the Legislative Branch passes will become laws, and the President may veto any bill. The President may also make "executive orders" to ensure that people follow the law. The President is in charge of many ministries that control much of the day-to-day business of government. The President chooses the heads of these ministries, and also nominates judges at the nation-wide level. However, the Guild, part of the legislative branch, must agree with all of the people the President chooses. The President may serve until death. Legislative Branch The legislative branch is the part of the government that makes laws. The legislative branch is called the Chamber. The Chamber is divided into two "councils". One council is the Council of Representatives. The Council of Representatives is made up of the Representatives, who are each elected by voters from a municipality. The number of Representatives a municipality has is based on how many people live there: the more people a municipality has, the more representatives it gets. Every 10 years, the UN conducts a count of the population of Akane. Municipalities gain or lose Representatives based on their total population as shown by the count. Representatives serve three-year terms. The leader of the Council of Representatives is the Chancellor, who is also the person who would become President if the President were unable to serve. The other council is the Guild. In the Guild, each municipality is represented equally, by its governors. Before the President makes treaties or appoints officials, the Guild must approve them. Governors serve five-year terms, sometimes two of them. The governor of Treplöw serves as Premier of the Guild, but may only cast votes in order to break a tie vote. Most of the time, Treplöw's mayor is just another member of the Guild. Representatives and Governors propose laws, called "bills", in their respective councils. A bill may be voted upon by the entire council right away or may first go to a small group of members of that council, known as a committee, which may recommend a bill for a vote by the whole council. If one council votes to pass a bill, the bill then gets sent to the other council; if both councils vote for it, it is then sent to the President, who may sign the bill into law or veto it. If the President vetoes the bill, it is sent back to the Chamber. If the Chamber votes again and passes the bill with at least a two-thirds majority, the bill becomes law and cannot be vetoed by the President. Under the Akane's laws, the Council may not make laws that directly control the states; instead, Congress may use the promise of federal funds or extenuating circumstances, such as national emergencies, to encourage the states to follow federal law. Judicial Branch The Judicial Branch is the part of government that interprets what the law means. The Judicial Branch is made up of the High Court and many lower courts. If the High Court decides that a law is not allowed by the Constitution, the law is said to be "struck down" and is no longer a valid law. The High Court is made up of ten judges, called justices, who are nominated by the President and confirmed by the Guild. One of these justices, called the grand justice, heads the court. A High Court justice serves until he or she dies or resigns. When that happens, the President nominates someone new to replace the justice who left. If the Guild agrees with that choice, the person becomes a justice. If the Guild does not agree with the President's choice, then the President must nominate someone else. It has been firmly established that the High Court is the ultimate interpreter of the Akanian Constitution and has the power to strike down any law that conflicts with it. Law enforcement and Crime Economy Education Society & Culture Many Capitol residents are extremely shallow, always looking for ways to be noticed. An outrageous sense of style and fashion are very important to the citizens of the Capitol. It is common for them to tattoo and dye their bodies in extravagant bright colors, as well as undergo plastic surgery to alter their appearances such as whiskers, dyed skin, talons, decorative patterns cut into their skin, and more outrageous fashions alluded. Some people of the Capitol also have gems implanted in their skin. Capitol residents frequently wear wigs in a multitude of colors. In order to have a good time at a party and eat as much as they want, Capitol residents drink a liquid (similar to ipecac) that causes them to vomit, thus providing enough room in their stomachs for more food. The food Capitol residents eat is extremely rich and appears in exotic and beautiful patterns, such as bread rolls shaped like flowers and oranges served with a sauce. Everything is luxurious and overwhelming for the people that arrive from the poor communities and other countries The people who live in the Capitol are culturally distinct from the rest of Akane, speaking with strange accents; their voices are high pitched, their jaws barely open when talking, and their tone at the ends of their sentences going up as if they're asking a question. They have odd vowels, clipped words, and tend to hiss the letter "s." People living in the Capitol are very easy to win over because, despite the fact that they enjoy theatric bloodshed, they love sentimentality and melodrama. The latest fad is fiery colors with biker-like designs for leather. Fashion sources say next season will have a layered appearance with pelts and icy colors. Infrastructure Science and Technology Health Akane has a life expectancy of 80 years at birth. Increasing obesity in Akane and health improvements elsewhere have contributed to lowering the country's rank in life expectancy from 900. Akane has since decreased from obesity with ipecac being used at Capitol parties. Akane is a global leader in medical innovation. From 900 to Present Day, four times more money is invested in private biotechnology companies in Akane. The Akane health-care system far outspends any other nation, measured in both per capita spending and percentage of GDP. Provinces and Territories Category:Countries